


Shame on You

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Hi! Can I request a Crowley x reader in which the boys and her have to fight a dragon and Crowley knows where it is and joins them. Just as they arrived in the place the reader was immediately abducted by the dragon and when they finds her in a dungeon they begins to laugh at her ‘cause they find out she’s virgin. But Crowley stands up for her and scolds them for their childish behavior.





	Shame on You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! Can I request a Crowley x reader in which the boys and her have to fight a dragon and Crowley knows where it is and joins them. Just as they arrived in the place the reader was immediately abducted by the dragon and when they finds her in a dungeon they begins to laugh at her ‘cause they find out she’s virgin. But Crowley stands up for her and scolds them for their childish behavior.

A dragon. A freaking real life dragon. Now, that was something that you never expected to encounter. From what you had heard, they were pretty rare, even for hunters to see. Yet, you were now tracking one. You’d left out the tiny detail of you being a virgin. Sure, it proably would have given you a free pass on this hunt, but that would leave them one person short. They would need all the help they could get. That, and it saved you from hearing Dean’s comments. You knew how he was. He was basically as far from a virgin as you could get.  

At the moment, you were sitting in the back of the Impala at a gas station. Sam was getting all you something to eat, Dean was filling the tank, and you were reading from what little light you had. The plan was to get there early morning, sleep, and head out early evening. Easy, right? Well, you knew better. Nothing ever seemed to go as planned. You’d also have to make sure to stick extra close to the boys.

Hearing the car door open, you looked up. Sam slide in before handing you your Dr Pepper and Pringles. Better than nothing. Seeing his choices, you chuckled lightly. Water and overpriced fruit. Of course he had grabbed Dean coffee, chips, and a giant Slim Jim. You had never been able to stomach them. Far too greasy in your opinion.  

“Everyone set?” Dean asked before turning the engine. Everyone mumbled their agreement. You put the book off to the side, not wanting to damage it. Listening to Dean’s music you didn’t think that you would fall asleep, so you tried to occupy yourself with whatever you could.

Sam glanced at you over his shoulder as you took a sip of your soda. “Are you going to join us at the bar to celebrate after this time?” He asked.

You rolled your eyes. “And watch you two go after any woman that you think you can land?” You laughed. “ _No thank you_.” That wasn’t the only factor, though. You had gone to bars with them at first. However, you didn’t like when drunk guys came over to hit on you. They smelled like booze and got too close for your comfort. Losing your virginity to some drunk jerkoff didn’t seem all that appealing to you.

“What would you prefer to do?” Dean asked, glancing at you in the rear view mirror.

Shrugging, you honestly weren’t sure. “Bowling? Rollerblading? Read a book? Avoid _anywhere_ that smells worse than an ashtray?”

“Bowling I would do.” Sam admitted, earning a smile from you.

Not too long after the sun was completely in the sky, you’d reached your motel. Not a moment too soon in your mind. Your butt went numb, and no matter how you moved, it didn’t feel any better. Dean went off to pay for the rooms and you moved your body every way you possibly could. Your eyes were heavy, and you didn’t even plan on changing out of your clothes to pajamas.

Yawning, you nodded your thanks to Dean when he handed you your key. You grabbed your bag and trekked off to your room. Once you’d removed your shoes and pants, you crawled into bed and passed out.

Six o'clock that evening, you were almost in position. Staying near the boys hadn’t turned out to be all that easy. The area where the dragon had been spotted was bigger than you had thought. As you neared, you were surprised when Crowley showed up. Dean looked at him, suspicious, but kept his mouth shut.

Not even a minute after you entered the dragons known area, you were off your feet. The boys didn’t get a chance to even go after you. The dragon had taken you, and you just had to hope that they found you soon.

Having Crowley to help track you had cut down their search time considerably. They found the dungeon in a few hours, but getting in was the fun part. Not only was the place like a damn maze, some of the walls were broken. Dean was annoyed with you, for not telling him that you were a virgin. However, he pushed that down because he was also worried. And a bit shocked. Who was a virgin these days? Sam was baffled to say the least. Crowley was simply focused on slaying the dragon.

You did your best to stay tucked in a corner. Your knees were tucked up to your chest. Everything that had happened was a blur. Part of you still wasn’t even sure what the hell happened. One second you were with the boys, and Crowley, and the next the dragon had you. You decided to brush it off. It didn’t matter at this point, now did it? What mattered was collecting yourself enough to try to get out, or hope that they were close.

After a bit, your eyes started to adjust more to the dim lightly. Getting up, you brushed yourself off. Might as well try to find a way out. Your hands lightly felt the walls for a week spot, an air flow, something. You had made it about half way around the room when you heard the door squeak open. Your head whipped around to see Sam, Dean, and Crowley. A grin spread across your face as you ran over to hug them. Even Crowley, who seemed a bit taken aback, but returned it for a moment.

Dean didn’t give you a chance to speak up before starting in. “ _Really_?” He asked, shocking you. “A _virgin_? Who’s a virgin these days?” The smirk on his face made you turn red. “I’d be more than happy to help you out with that, ya know?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to him. I think that I would be much better suited to that. You need someone like me for your first time.” He shrugged. Your eyes started to sting as you tried not to cry.

“Or are you one of those ‘save it for marriage’ types?” Dean chuckled. “Because, sweetheart, in our line, you’re more likely to die a virgin.”

Crowley had had enough. “Shut it you two.” Your eyes widened, looking at him. “So what? She’s a virgin. Doesn’t give you the right to be bloody assholes.” He snapped.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’re not surprised? You’re a _demon_ and you’re jumping to a hunters defense?”

“I’m the King of Hell, _not_ a complete buffoon like you two.” He said, a bored tone. “I can see why she didn’t see anything to you two.” The guys looked at you as you wiped your cheek. You had moved to stand a bit closer to Crowley. Their faces fell. “Now, how about we get the hell out of here and kill that damn dragon? We can sit around and discuss virginity in society later.”  

Sam and Dean nodded, and you cleared your throat. No need to be choked up when trying to kill a dragon. “Right. What’s the plan?” You asked, giving Crowley a small smile.


End file.
